


Gilly-gryff

by skies_of_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2005-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skies_of_blue/pseuds/skies_of_blue
Summary: On the verge of leaving Hogwarts, Arthur does what he can to prove his love.  Even if some of those things are a bit... unusual.





	Gilly-gryff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

For the Watersex challange, based on a goofy suggestion by my husband. He thinks Molly abhors scarlet women because she was one at Hogwarts. He beta'd for me, but he's not fandom, so feel free to point out any snafu bits and I can edit, like *cough*misspelling Prewett 4 different ways *cough*. This is only my second really naughty story, so I welcome any comments!

Gilly-gryff by Netbyrd and jediden23

____

He waited patiently in the common room for her to descend those evil stairs from the Gryffindor Girls' dormitory. He'd had an unfortunate incident with those steps previously, which left him more embarrassed than injured. How noble of the founders to construct a staircase that slid a bloke on his arse if he tried to pop in a visit on the girls. It was probably meant to protect their virtue or some sort of rubbish like that, but then, perhaps they didn't have girls like Molly Prewett hundreds of years ago. 

Arthur glanced at the scrap of parchment, now rather wrinkled from being balled up in his sweaty palm. _Midnight. Fireplace, Show me you're a Gryffindor, love Molly._

_Show me you're a Gryffindor_. It was a phrase that Arthur was slowly becoming familiar with over time. Arthur had thought he was fairly knowledgeable about the opposite sex; he and the other boys talked deep into the night about things like breasts or which girl would squeal if you put your fingers just _so_ on her pink parts. A few months after dating Molly Prewett though, and he realized that he must have lived a sheltered life. 

Very sheltered. 

For example, he'd never known that binding charms and chains could be used _that way,_ as he had so recently learned from last weeks adventure. There'd also been some fairly interesting use of chocolate in the past. When she'd slip him a note that was punctuated with that phrase, he spent the entire day hard, his mind spinning kinky scenarios that he'd never dared to consider before. Molly Prewett led him around by the cock, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Not about to fall asleep on me, are you?" Molly's quiet voice yanked him from his fantasies and he grinned, guilty of a wandering mind. Her hair curled softly around her shoulders and those full lips held the barest hint of a smile. She licked those lips slowly, and Arthur stared for a moment, entranced by the moist plumpness he longed to nibble. 

He snapped to attention when she approached him and slid her palm around his waist, slipping it through the gap in his robes and beneath the hem of his shirt. She tipped her head and trailed her tongue along the unshaved stubble sprinkled across his jaw, ending her quick exploration when she reached the dip beneath his ear. "So…er… where to this evening?" he barely choked out, not sounding very manly at all. 

"I've got a bit of a surprise for you, if you're up for it," she whispered in a hot rush of air against his ear. She eased back and threaded their fingers together, pulling him towards the portrait hole with an expectant look upon her round face. It took a moment for Arthur to follow, all the while wondering how exactly he had enough strength to walk when all the blood in his body had gone straight between his legs. 

As they snuck through the corridors together, dodging prefects and Pringle, Arthur's mind raced in anticipation. What wonders would she introduce him to this evening? Would she allow him to taste her, to use his tongue in her most intimate areas? One of the greatest pleasures he had discovered was the power to make a woman shatter in ecstasy with only his mouth. Or would she give in and let him pin her against the bricks in some musty broom cupboard? Molly was dominating, but when she relinquished control, he would behave in ways that would have shocked him only months ago. 

They silently made their way along dark corridors until Arthur realized they had reached the entrance. She urged him toward the door with a squeeze of his palm, and he cocked his head, uncertain. They were headed outside then? Just what exactly was she expecting, to stroll out of the castle in the middle of the night, no worries? 

He opened his mouth to say just that but bit his tongue at the last second. _Show me you're a Gryffindor_ echoed in his mind, the sweet voice twisting through his brain and dissolving into his bloodstream. She glanced over at him with a reassuring smile before approaching the Ravenclaw Prefect that rested against the door. Yes. Best trust Molly on this one if he wanted this ache in his trousers to be soothed by her attentions rather than his own hand.

The prefect appeared rather startled, and then nodded when he recognized Molly. Not too long now Prewett," he said, opening the door wide enough for Molly and Arthur to slip through. Arthur looked at her in curiosity once they had trudged through the grass a few meters. 

"Let's just say he owes me a favor," Molly said as she squeezed his hand. He needed some information on one of the sixth year Gryffindors, and that sort of gossip has a price." 

Arthur shook his head and watched Molly in wonder. "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin," he teased, and she gave a snort of disgust in response. He pulled his hand from her grip and wrapped his arm around her waist, possessive and a little overwhelmed by the rush of affection that engulfed him. 

A few minutes of walking in comfortable silence passed. Arthur couldn't see very well in the meager glow of the half-moon, but he could hear the faint lapping of water against the shores of the lake. They slowed their stroll near the lush grass bordering the water. Molly gazed out over the surface from the shore, appearing to be entranced by the way the gentle breeze rippled across the surface. Arthur's fingers itched to brush a lock of wayward hair from her smooth cheek. In his opinion, Molly Prewett held a graceful beauty, his own personal ethereal angel. She must have noticed his staring, because her eyes lifted to meet his, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. 

"Wanna shag in the lake?" she asked bluntly. 

So not quite an angel, Arthur corrected before spluttering out something intelligible. Molly allowed her robe to fall into the grass and slipped her shoes from her feet. He watched in awe as she began an impromptu strip tease. "Dear Merlin, look at that," he said under his breath as Molly freed each button of her blouse, revealing no undergarment beneath. It took nearly all the strength Arthur had to rip his eyes from the curves of her exposed breasts. 

"Molly," he choked out, "you want to… in there?" He broke his frozen pose and rushed over to pull her body close to his. Anyone could see you," he grumbled, cursing the flush of heat that blossomed on his cheeks. 

"Come with me," Molly whispered as she loosened his grip with cool fingers. She leaned her head forward until her lips brushed his ear. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like?" she continued in that soft voice. "While the others were feeding crups in Care of Magical Creatures, I was imagining how our bodies would slide together with only the slickness of icy water between us." Her breasts were pressed against his robes and she arched against him, just enough to tease his erection through his trousers to an intolerable hardness. 

Arthur needed to gain a little control back quickly. He slid his fingers into her hair and guided her mouth to his own for a seductive kiss. When she moaned deep in her throat, his hunger for her warred with his respect and love until he felt like all rationality would be swallowed in the sensations of her tongue brushing against his own. When they finally parted, he said, "It'll be freezing!" his voice husky and catching on the vowels. 

She backed up from him slowly with that same mischievous smile on her face, only the pink of her checks and her taut nipples betraying her arousal. She let her skirt fall to the ground before stepping into the lake and wading into water the depth of her hips. "Arthur, show me you're a Gryffindor," she called softly. She cupped her palm to scoop water and let it spill over her throat. Arthur barely took note of her words as his heated gazed followed the rivulets of lake water as they rolled down her skin. 

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me," he called back as he scrambled out of his own clothing. The night breeze danced at his bare back; he'd gone skinny dipping before, but never in late spring and _never_ with a woman. He dipped a toe into the lake and jerked back from the water. "Molly," he whined with his most effective pout. 

Molly had been floating on her back, one hand clenched into a fist while the other softly paddled. She kicked her feet back beneath the water and met Arthur's gaze, one eyebrow arched in a dare. "Arthur Weasley," she said with a bit more force, "is a little cold water going to leave you forever wondering what I'm holding?" She uncurled her fingers to reveal two greenish lumps of something he was too far away to see. 

Arthur released a heavy sigh and stepped off the shore, more tempted by the way her pale skin looked in the moonlight than by whatever treasures she offered in her hand. "My, but you're boss-i _eeeeee!_ " He trailed off into a squeak as the icy water enveloped the over-heated flesh of his erection. He squeezed his eyes shut while he waded his way to Molly. She laughed from her hip-deep spot in the water. 

"Now Arthur love, don't be silly. You'll be warm enough soon." He peeked at her once the water didn't seem so horridly cold and noticed she was gazing at him appreciatively. Her intense scrutiny of his body had embarrassed him earlier in their relationship, but now that burning stare served to jolt his cock back to attention regardless of the water temperature. 

"I know what'll keep me warm," he nearly growled before pulling her close by wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her body near. She trailed her fingertips across his chest, her touch ticking the muscles above his navel before she raked her nails over a nipple. Arthur gasped and pulled her closer. He caught her mouth again, this time with a more aggressive kiss that had her arching her hips against his own. She moaned softly when he moved his lips to where her neck sloped toward her shoulder, and he vowed to lick every drop of lake water beaded on her skin there.

Vaguely noting that they had drifted into slightly deeper waters, Arthur realized that she had to be up on her toes to keep her head above the surface. He followed the roundness of her hips to her thighs with the palm of his hand and urged her to lift her feet from the gritty lake bottom. She wrapped her legs around him in response, and he swallowed a groan when her warmer skin touched his in the cold water.

"So Ms. Prewett, what are you hiding from me?" he mouthed against her throat in a low rumble. She sighed and tilted her head to give him better access before opening her palm. Two slimy green balls rested between the line of heart and line of head. Arthur recoiled a bit, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "What in Merlin are those things?" he asked, his voice a mixture of curiosity and confusion. They were both starkers in the cold waters of the lake, and Molly's very warm body was pressing up deliciously against his erection. It was taking nearly all his restraint to stop himself from mounting her like crazed animal, and she wanted to show him seaweed?

"Said we're… going to… shag in the lake," she said breathy pauses before popping one of the ugly things into her mouth and chewing. Arthur's eyes widened at her actions but he did the same, shuddering at the rubbery feel of the weird thing as it squished along his tongue. She released his body and with a wink, sank beneath the surface. Colder water licked at the patches on his skin that had just lost the warmth of Molly's touch. 

Before he could dwell on what he had just gotten himself into, there was a horrid pain along his throat beneath his ears, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. His heart started pumping franticly, but Molly pulled him under and clutched him to her chest. He opened his eyes in the murky water to see the confidence in her expression and noticed the tiny bubbles that trailed from slits on both sides of her throat. This was beyond creepy for Arthur, but he trusted Molly with every bit of his soul. He stiffened his nerves and inhaled a huge gulp of water.

Wow. How completely fascinating! Arthur took another breath of the water and marveled at how it swept though his throat. He was hyper aware of every spot that Molly pressed against as she twined herself around his body again. Her shoulder-length hair fluttered around her head in waves like an oddly submerged bonfire. It was breathtaking in the faint light that filtered from the surface. Arthur inhaled more water, smiling to reassure her, and she launched at him, their mouths meeting for a ferocious kiss. 

They floated -- horizontal, vertical -- it was rather difficult to bother with directions when her skin slid so smoothly like that and her tongue was doing _that_ when it brushed against his. No words were used, but it was unnecessary as he realized how familiar he was with her body. He nibbled his way down her throat, dropping to nip at her hardened nipple when she leaned back slightly. She responded to each subtle movement just as instinctively, rocking her hips against his as they rolled deep in the water. He glided his fingers down her belly, determined to push her over the edge at least once before he couldn't hold back any longer.

But wait? Why use his fingers, especially when they had webbed up as a result of the weird thing they'd eaten? How different would it be to taste her most intimate parts while drifting beneath the surface like this? Arthur worked his mouth along the curve of her tummy, pausing to graze his teeth over her hip. She parted her thighs wide and buried her own webbed fingers into his hair. If that wasn't a blatant go-ahead-and-tend-to-me, he would eat a whole bag of cockroach clusters.

His nose brushed against her curls, still wiry after being submerged. He dipped his head even further to trail his tongue over each soft fold, circling her clit lightly until she bucked up at him more insistently. He could visualize her demand; _quit teasing, Arthur,_ and he began working in earnest to pleasure her. The heat of her flesh against his tongue battled with the icy cold temperature of the surrounding water. Yet, even engulfed by the lake like this, he could still taste that inherent Molly flavor that drove him insane. He clutched at her hips, lust clouding every last thought, fucking her desperately with his tongue and barely taking time to breathe, and finally… _finally_ she arched and tightened her legs around his back. He could feel her entire body shutter as her orgasm rocketed through every pore. 

So. Fucking. Sexy.

They were the only words that his astounded mind could compose as he gasped for air. It was odd to breathe in heavily and to catch his breath underwater, but he worked to calm his excitement anyways, watching as Molly floated in bliss. She had the most peaceful, satisfied smile that he had ever seen grace those lips. Her body drifted, completely relaxed and gorgeous in the faint light that managed to infiltrate the lake. Oh. Merlin. He had to have her now! 

Arthur kicked out, barely registering that his toes had webbed as well. He caught Molly up in his arms, pulling her close and grinding against her as their momentum guided their intertwined bodies to the sandy bottom of the lake. She smirked, acknowledging his need with a puff of bubbles that tickled his neck and ears. 

He pressed against her, searching, his cock aching to sink into her tightness. Fighting against their body's natural buoyancy though was quite difficult, especially when relying on webbed hands to anchor her hips. Without gravity to aid his penetration, he felt like some sort of foolish virgin. Molly finally took pity on him and hooked her legs around his back, though he could feel her chuckle reverberate though her chest. She dug right into the small of his back with those webbed toes, just as he angled to give one mighty thrust, and _there it was_ , that sweet satisfaction of their joined bodies. 

She was hot and soft and so tight around his erection that he cried out, the sound muffled by water pressure. He paused, just enjoying the sensation until he realized they had drifted off the lake bottom and were suspended mid-water. He wrapped both arms around the smoothness of her back before pulling out and thrusting back in again, so afraid that he might slip out and ruin the moment. Molly appeared to have great faith in him because she shifted closer and pushed against him with each of her thrusts. She clutched at his waist, her muscles taught and her fingernails scratching at his skin. The hums of her pleasure echoed in her chest without escaping into the lake, and Arthur had a desperate need to feel that silent groan again.

Their bodies rolled in the water, twined together as he deepened his thrusts. He needed more, needed to feel completely connected as they floated without direction, so he slid one hand to the nape of her neck and brought her mouth to his in lustful kisses. This was his woman -- _his! --_ and by Merlin he wanted to possess this clever and spirited witch forever. A wave of desire and longing enveloped his body and he stroked into her faster, breaking their kiss so he could angle differently and graze her clit on each thrust. He wished he could shout into the water, _Molly Molly…do you see how much I need you? How much you affect me with your naughty smiles and that glint in your eyes?_

It was his last coherent thought because she picked that moment to tighten around his body in a wave of her own pleasure. His thrusts became erratic, but still just as deep, and he grit his teeth against the burning need to come. Her muscles rippled around his cock, so temping and encouraging and complemented by the way the lake water caressed his entire body. His arms and legs strained, he was desperate for release, and finally Molly cupped the sides of his face and guided his gaze to meet hers. She locked her ankles tighter and roughly ground her hips against his, mouthing the words, S _how me you're a Gryffindor, love._

Her eyes were dilated with desire and so full of love that it overwhelmed Arthur. The realization that someone wanted him, absolutely needed him this badly just tipped him over that last barrier and he came hard, thrusting and arching desperately to prolong the feeling of absolute bliss. His body trembled in the circle of Molly's arms and legs, the lake water soothing both of them with its own embrace as they bobbed together midway between the rocky bottom and surface. He slitted his eyes open and noted the distorted half-moon as it wavered in a surreal glow above the water surface. With a bubble of laughter, he realized that Molly had ended up on top yet again, though this time it seemed they were suspended with no real up or down. The only reality for Arthur at that moment was how his body was still joined with hers, their emotions more fluid and encompassing than the water surrounding them.

They lingered in this relaxed float for an unknown amount of time, exchanging slow kisses and letting fingers trail softly against each other's skin. Molly pulled back first and with a few lazy paddles, she broke through the surface of the water. Arthur realized that it was getting more difficult for him to breathe as well and followed. The first lungful of air was shocking and strange after breathing liquid, but Molly reached for his hand in support until he adjusted. He gazed down at her in adoration as the moved towards the shoreline. Her hair was a tangled, wet mess, goose bumps dotted her flesh as she shivered in the spring breeze, and her round face looked very pale in the waning moonlight. Arthur thought she was gorgeous. 

"Gideon and Fabian didn't mention those horrid webbed fingers and toes," Molly broke the silence with a raspy voice, most likely an aftereffect of the transformation. Arthur couldn't help snorting with incredulous laughter. They'd just experienced an unreal, mind-blowing shag deep in the waters of a lake, and she was feeling self-conscious over webbed fingers? He gave up hoping he would ever understand this woman, but _oh gods, how he loved her_. 

Arthur rested on the bordering grass when they reached the shore, bemusedly watching as she dragged fresh clothing and several blankets from a concealed rucksack in the nearby bushes. He already felt his cock twitching in renewed anticipation at the sight of water droplets that rolled over the dip of her spine as she bent to lay one blanket flat. She was still muttering about the ugliness of the webbed feet and toes, though apparently she hadn't minded the gills as much. 

"Molly, I'm quite sure that any children we may have conceived under water will not have webbed fingers and toes. Or gills," he added when she scoffed at his insinuations. 

"Children?" she repeated sharply as he sat beside her and pulled a second blanket around their shoulders. A flush was spreading over her cheeks and bridge of her nose, and she went uncharacteristically quiet. 

Arthur's heart swelled. "Of course children, don't be silly. We'll marry and find a house with a great pond in the back where we can repeat this little devious adventure of yours." 

"Marriage? Children? It's too early to wonder about things like that," she scolded in a hushed voice, her tones betraying a ribbon of hope. "We're barely out of our last year of school! We're too young!"

Arthur pulled her body closer to his as they snuggled under the blanket. He brushed a few whips of damp hair from her forehead, wishing all the while that he could put his feelings into words without sounding like a fool. 

"Too young for children, Molly Prewett?" He brushed a kiss against her forehead and tilted her chin with his fingers until their eyes met. "Too young for marriage?" He swept his thumb across her lips before leaning in for a chaste kiss, sliding his hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into his touch, still with that oddly burning _something_ in her eyes. He grinned, suddenly knowing how to handle this uncertain version of the woman he loved.

"Silly Molly, I don’t think you're too young to marry me. Show me you're a Gryffindor." 

_______


End file.
